Fight Smart
by Hawk
Summary: Shego finally has a chance to see if Ron Stoppable is all that, or if Monty Fiske was just full of it when he claimed that the buffoon could fight.


Fight Smart [PG-13]  
By Hawk

Summary: Shego finally has a chance to see if Ron Stoppable is all that, or if Monty Fiske was just full of it when he claimed that the buffoon could fight.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Smarty Mart, Bueno Nacho and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found at iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like.

*** Roll credits ***

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Kim interjected into the argument between the three villains.

"You've got something that belongs to me." Felix snapped.

"Dude, seriously. What type of secret hideout is this? Everyone knows you live here, man!" Ed complained to his cousin Drakken after spotting the teen trio having entered what was supposed to be a secret lair.

"One magazine subscription and suddenly everyone's got your address!" Drakken groused grumpily. "SHEGO!" he yelled and the lady in question let out a sigh, cracked her knuckles and powered up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." she drawled and then blinked as she noticed the three on three situation they found themselves in, while recalling her encounter with Stoppable a few weeks back. "Doctor D, you get the guy in the wheelchair. Ed, you handle Kimmie. I'll take blondie." she snapped off and then leapt forward, scattering their three opponents with a dual plasma blast.

"We'll crush them with my Doomvee 2.0!" Drakken exclaimed and started heading for the vehicle in question, only to suddenly have to leap back as a bolt of green plasma struck the ground in front of him.

"You handle the wheelchair guy, Ed takes princess." Shego repeated, holding a fire-covered fist in Drakken's direction.

"On second thought, maybe we don't need the Doomvee 2.0." Drakken nervously stated and looked over at his supposed target. "Ah well, doesn't look too dangerous..." he muttered under his breath as he snatched up a crowbar from the ground and slowly inched his way closer to the kid.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Red. Seriously!" Ed boasted as he picked up two nail guns from a workbench and smirked as he pointed them at Kim, who widened her eyes and somersaulted out of the way as Ed started shooting spikes in her direction.

"Just me and you now, Butterfingers." Shego drawled and extinguished her burning hands, getting into an offensive stance. "Time to see if you can fight or if it was just all a bunch of hot air."

"Uhm, Shego. Can we talk about this?" Ron asked with a pale terrified expression as he held his hands up and took a few steps back.

"We did talk. Now it's time for action." Shego retorted and slowly approached, on her guard for everything. Kim was annoying due to her unpredictability, but Shego was starting to learn how to anticipate some of her moves. Monty Fiske however, he practised a very unusual Martial Art and his genetic modifications made him able to take those unusual moves to an even higher level of unpredictability. According to him, Ron practised the very same art as Monty did and was surprisingly good at it. Apparently good enough that he'd managed to defeat not only Monty himself, but also his Monkey Ninja squad. She licked her lips in eager anticipation, the pay for this line of work was good, but what she really loved about it was these action-filled parts and she anticipated a challenge now, one that she wanted to enjoy to the fullest, which was why she had let her powers amp down for the moment.

"I'm not a fighter, Shego!" Ron protested.

"Show me your moves and I might show you something nice in return." she drawled suggestively while shaking her upper torso back and forth, then observed how Ron froze in place for a split second. But his highly attuned sense of danger apparently alerted him, which enabled him to break his trance and roll to the side as Shego darted forward, leapt up in the air and launched a spinning kick at the empty space that just a moment ago had contained Ron Stoppable. "Not bad, Stoppable. Now show me what you can do!" Shego exclaimed and darted after him, aiming a sweeping low kick at her prone opponent.

Her eyes widened as Ron pushed himself off the ground with his left arm and twisted his body out of the way of her sweep, then contorted himself as she followed that up with a rising kick. He avoided it by no more then an inch or two, then put his right hand down and pushed himself into a leap that took him up, over and behind her. Shego's eyes widened and she instantly launched a right kick back at the same time as she twisted her body around to face him, only to see him deftly push her kick to the side and sweep a kick of his own towards her left leg.

Off balance as she was, she still managed to leap over his kick and whisked her right arm forward in a straight jab towards his face. He tilted his head to the side to avoid her punch and at the same time slid up right next to her. He suddenly ducked out of her field of vision and the next thing she knew, she was airborne from a double-palm to the stomach that was powerful enough to drive all the air from her and launch her up and backwards.

She twisted around in the air and landed in a guarded position, sliding a foot or two backwards from the momentum she had gained before coming to a stop, frantically trying to catch her breath.

"Not bad, Stoppable." she complimented him, her respect for the sidekick going up quite a few notches after the exchange they'd just had. He was quick and agile with lightening-fast reactions, there was also that annoying unpredictability that made Monty such an annoying opponent. He was also strong, surprisingly so in fact. That double-palm had left a lasting impression, if the meteor hadn't made her much more tough and durable then before, the fight would probably have ended right there and then. Her smile widened and she felt her heart rate spike.

THESE were the kind of moments that she lived for.

"The Ronman has the moves, boh-yah!" Ron exclaimed and shifted into an odd stance. He was low to the ground, left hand held out almost straight at her with his palm facing her. His right arm was held behind his body and his body was slightly twisted, so that she was facing his left profile. Seemed like a likely counter for one of her usual almost flying leaping assaults, so she would have to be going low this time.

"Don't get cocky, 'Ronman'. You 'aint seen nuthin' yet." Shego claimed and charged ahead, where they clashed in a whirlwind of fists, feet, knees and elbows. She pulled on every little bit of Martial Arts knowledge she could recall, easily mixing Muay Thai with Wing Chun, flowing from Aikido to Tae Kwon Do only to wrap it up with a wrestling flying clothesline after bouncing off the wheel of the Doomvee 2.0 to gain some altitude for that particular move.

She landed a few minor hits and the flying clothesline did throw him off his feet, but he mostly seemed to move along her attacks, taking the sting out of them. She swiftly closed in and after a furious exchange, finally managed to land a clean solid hit on him. Her left elbow slammed into the side of his face and while he was distracted by that, she threw herself forward and rammed her right shoulder into the centre of his chest, once again throwing him off his feet and onto the ground, although this time with a pained grunt and a wince on his face.

She took a few steps back and took this opportunity to regain her breath and hastily glimpse around the room while he got back onto his feet and shifted into a stance she had seen Monty use before. Right leg ahead of his left, both hands held out in front with his left arm upright and his right horizontal, protecting both chest and stomach while at the same time giving plenty of angles to attack from. She swiftly shifted into a Muay Thai offensive stance and moved closer.

"Wheelchair boy seems to handle himself just fine, Princess and Ed are fooling around well enough." she quietly informed him. "So we've got some time still for this. Come on, Stoppable. Show me some real moves!" she demanded and then rushed towards him, letting her fists continue to do the talking. She landed a few glancing blows, but first blood went to him as he twisted out of the way of a straight kick and landed a powerful left hook against her right chin from an angle that she could have sworn shouldn't have been able to let him pack that much punch into his attack. She staggered to the side and felt a tell-tale coppery taste in her mouth, twisted a bit and pushed a kick from him out of her way, closed in and retaliated with a straight right that once again threw him off his feet.

The meteor hadn't only left her with the ability to generate and project green plasma, but it had also gifted her with speed, strength, stamina, agility and reflexes that put most Olympic champions to shame. A clean direct hit from her was usually a showstopper, capable of ending a fight even against a bigger opponent in a single blow. Ron let out a pained grunt and rolled when he landed, winding up on his feet in a low stance that quickly transformed into a leaping kick. She crossed her arms in front of her as she realized that she wouldn't be able to move out of the way and simply took it, grunting herself as her arms smarted and she was pushed several feet back from the force of it.

"Good. Now, let's turn up the heat a bit." she drawled and smirked as her hands lit up in the tell-tale green glow she had become so famous for. She kept it at a low level, more then enough to hurt like hell and burn both clothes and human flesh, but not to such a degree that they would melt stone and metal. She had landed a full powered plasma blast against a human opponent only once and she never wanted to experience that horrible awful stench of boiling flesh and charred bones ever again. She had never allowed her plasma powers to amp up to their fullest when fighting against another human since, not even during the fiercest battles against princess or to retaliate for Drakkens more moronic actions. She certainly wasn't about to now either, not in what her bloodthirsty and adrenalin hungry mind interpreted as a mostly friendly sparring session.

"Shego!" Ron protested and yelped as he danced out of the way of a flaming fist, rapidly backpedalling to gain some space between the two of them.

"Come now, Stoppable. Princess faces this all the time, are you going to back down from what she eagerly charges towards?" Shego taunted him.

"She's as hooked on adrenalin as you are!" Ron protested and rolled sideways as she threw a low-power plasma blast at him. "You're both crazy!"

"Then let's get CRAZY together!" Shego yelled and leapt towards him, using rapid-fire plasma blasts to herd him towards her likely landing zone.

"Holy Naco!" Ron yelped as the two of them clashed again, only now he had to avoid her hands while blocking and pushing her attacks to the side, which caused his face to gain an increasingly panicked expression.

Shego's own expression only turned fiercer, determined and in fact happy, as it seemed that he stepped up his game under pressure. In spite of the handicap he now laboured under, he still managed to keep her from landing any clean hits and what few glancing hits he did take were from elbows, knees and feet. Her hands never even got close to landing a hit on him and yet he managed to land several on her, in spite of the fact that he had to beware whatever she tried to block or push out of the way with her hands as well.

"You're better then princess is!" Shego grunted in approval after they had spent nearly thirty seconds up close in a furious exchange of attacks, neither gaining a clear advantage over the other.

Princess never tended to stay engaged like this, instead she relied on her skills at avoidance, then rapidly closed in for one or two rapid attacks and then gained distance again, which Shego hated. No, what she really enjoyed, what she thrived on, was this. A prolonged all-out-no-holds-barred fight at close range. Kimmiecub might know more then a dozen varieties of Kung Fu, but she had mastered none. Ron might not be good enough to qualify as a master of his art, but if not, then at least he was pretty darn close to it from what she could tell.

Shego herself was a lot like Kimmie in the respect that she had studied a lot of different Martial Arts without really mastering them, but she had also spent enough time on both Muay Thai and Wing Chun to be much like Ron, perhaps not good enough to qualify as a master, but not all that far off from it. She knew that in a straight up fight against Kimmie, she'd be able to hand that little snip of a girl her ass in no time flat, even without using her plasma powers. Problem was, Kimmie had all those unpredictable moves and didn't give Shego that straight-up fight she would have liked.

But Ron Stoppable however...

She extinguished her hands to conserve energy and took advantage of Ron's surprise at her unexpected action to land a brutal one-two to his stomach, before she attempted to side-step him and land a kick to the back of his head, but he managed to dodge and countered with a left palm to her forehead that nearly managed to get her to loose her balance and tumble backwards. He was unpredictable as well, but at least he stayed engaged instead of leaping off to do some areal acrobatics while she rushed to catch up.

"I'm going to have to fight you all the time! This is fun!" Shego approved and just barely managed to twist her head out of the way as a right jab nearly connected.

"You're crazy, Shego." Ron responded between gritted teeth as he caught a spinning kick in his hands, then used his grip on her foot to twist her off her remaining foot, then stepped in to sweep a kick towards her ribs, but with a rapid kick directed towards his groin, she forced him to leap backwards to protect his manhood. She rapidly attempted to get back on her feet, but he was back in a flash and she once again had to take a kick on her crossed arms to protect her torso, but this time she took the tumble backwards as she was unable to remain upright.

She briefly lit up her hands again to gain enough time to get back onto her feet, but instantly extinguished them again. While her body could endure things that most other people couldn't and she had stamina to match professional athletes in their prime, using her plasma powers really took it out of her. If she kept them lit, she'd start to grow hungry and distracted before long.

Besides, she'd deliberately used only fists so far. Perhaps it was time to show Stoppable that this was a kitty with sharp claws. Mid-charge towards him, she shifted her Muay Thai stance to a looser once that had no real origin in any established art as far as she could tell, but that she had discovered worked fairly well for what she had in mind. She ducked underneath a kick directed at her chest, twisted her upper body a bit and threw her right hand out in a sweep up across his torso.

"AW!" Ron yelped as the small but extremely sharp claws mounted on the gloves to her suit like some sort of demented nails quite easily cut through both clothes and flesh with little effort.

"Mrreow!" Shego meowed almost playfully as she got into a low crouched stance, both hands held out to her sides with her fingers slightly curled in preparation for clawing her opponent.

"First fire, now claws..." Ron muttered under his breath, but she still managed to catch it in spite of shouts and noises of battle from the other four combatants in the lair. "Well now, kitty. You shouldn't have unsheathed your claws at the Mad Dog. Bad idea for a kitty cat to try and take on the big dog." he boasted and Shego bared her teeth at him in a half smile half snarl.

"You've got more in common with your naked pet then your school mascot." Shego snorted. "This kitty will have your innards for a snack, ratboy." she added, then darted forward with claws swinging. Once again, he seemed to step up when the pressure was on, as she failed to land any clean hits with her claws in spite of the fact that they made it harder for him to parry or block her attacks in a conventional manner. In fact, if she was to hazard a guess, she'd say that he seemed to do better the more unconventional she got.

Just for kicks, she fisted her hands and went for some straight-up Tae Kwon Do against him and rather quickly scored a few glancing hits, which seemed to confirm her little theory. He really did do better against unconventional moves, almost as if he had been trained to handle them or just had such a great innate understanding of them that he instinctively got them. She kept up with the Tae Kwon Do and soon had him on a more or less constant retreat from her, with her scoring more and more hits while he got in fewer and fewer against her.

Seemed like she had found a weakness she could exploit, possibly one she could use against Monty again the next time she got the opportunity to spar against him.

But where was the fun in that?

Swift as lightening, she dropped the Tae Kwon Do in mid-attack and instead leapt upwards and swung down with her claws ready. Ron tilted his torso backwards to avoid her attack, but she did manage to scratch a single claw across the bridge of his nose instead of raking across his eyes as would have been the result otherwise. In retaliation she took a rising kick to her torso that completely reversed her momentum and threw her onto her back a few feet away from him.

"This is FUCKING great!" she cheered in a hoarse tone of voice as she flipped onto her feet and rubbed her chest. She would be feeling that when she went to bed tonight. She sucked in a deep breath of air, forcing her now compressed lungs to expand. She felt like she'd been hit by a fucking truck, but the smirk on her face never wavered. Her heart was beating what felt like a million beats a minute, her blood rushed through her system at blistering speeds and the coppery taste in her mouth was only growing stronger.

A huge thundering clatter was heard and Shego spared a split second glance to the side, where she saw the Doomvee seemingly fall apart into its component parts and clatter to the ground in a huge pile of parts. Drakken stopped in mid-swing against the wheelchair kid who had from the look of things been fending him off surprisingly well with a monkey wrench.

"MY BABY!" Drakken cried out and then yelped as the kid wheeled forward and slammed the monkey wrench down on Drakken's right foot with all the power he could muster, which was enough to make big blue leap around on one foot emitting girlish squeals of pain.

"MY BABY! SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed cried out and stared at the wreck with big tears in his eyes, which changed to stars as Kim leapt at him from behind and slammed both feet into the back of his head, instantly knocking him out.

"Way to go, RUFUS!" Ron cheered as a small naked mole rat emerged from the pile of parts and raised both his little paws in triumph.

"Wheelchair boys set of wheels is over there." Shego said with a nod of her head towards the corner they had chained up his wheelchair to prevent it from escaping earlier. She straightened up and cracked her neck, then her knuckles before she looked him over from tip to toe. "You look pretty good for someone who has gone three rounds against me, I'll have to do better next time." she said, as he only had a few minor cuts from her claws and likely quite a few bruises. But he had protected his face fairly well and there wasn't a single burn on him. She rubbed the back of her gloved hand against her mouth and came away with a streak of blood. "Bloodied me as well, not bad." she complimented him.

"You are fucking completely and totally utterly insane, Shego." he informed her, but there was a small smile on his lips as he said it.

"So I've been told. Frequently." she agreed and looked around, spotting Wheelchair boy and Rufus attempting to free his wheels from the chains and Kimmie trussing up Motor Ed. "Better get Doctor D out of here before princess nabs him." she sighed and redirected her gaze towards Ron. "I don't usually date younger guys, but you've earned your shot." she informed him and walked over, extracting a small card from a hidden pocket on her right inner thigh, which she presented to him with a slight flourish. "I have Saturdays and Sundays completely off, but am available most evenings unless I have business somewhere. That is my personal cell phone number, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't abuse it, but do call me." she said as Ron woodenly accepted the card with a baffled expression.

"Ron! Are you all right?" Kim screamed as she spotted Ron and Shego standing right by each other, Ron with his clothes in shambles and splattered with blood, even if it looked much worse then it was.

"Better go before Mount Kimmiecub erupts." Shego stated with a grin, then turned to go only to get a thoughtful expression, turn, grab Ron by the scruff of his neck and pull him up against her, landing a big wet and slightly bloody kiss against his surprised lips. No tongue, but open-mouthed and very enthusiastic.

"SHEGO! Let him go!" Kim cried and Shego rapidly pulled back and offered Ron a slight grin.

"See you around, Stoppable. Good luck explaining this to Kimmiecub." she chuckled, then cart wheeled off leaving a shell-shocked Ron Stoppable standing in bewilderment behind while Kim rushed up to him to see if he was all right.

"This was even weirder then last time." Ron finally managed to get out, which did nothing to calm a now slightly panicked Kim Possible who had failed to get him to respond to her inquiries for the last minute or so.

The End!


End file.
